


Vérité enfouie

by Resha_Tsubaki



Series: Cana et Gildarts [3]
Category: Fairy Tail, Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mystère, Tragédie, angoisse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resha_Tsubaki/pseuds/Resha_Tsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Une jeune fille mystérieuse arrive à Fairy Tail et bouleverse le cours des choses ». Quel résumé cliché. Et, en plus, elle ressort une vieille affaire sensible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Tarja Turunen – Darkness :**

 

Les années avaient passé, pourtant tout restait pareil. Le soleil se levait et se couchait tous les jours. Les habitants de Fiore continuaient leur vie ; grandissaient, s'épanouissaient puis mouraient. Le cycle de l'existence ne changerait jamais. Et, au fond, les gens restaient toujours les mêmes, malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient pu subir. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient en rien influencer le destin. Implacable, ce dernier s'amusait du malheur ou du bonheur des humains.

X806. Dans la ville de Magnolia, on se retrouvait facilement. Les rues ni trop larges ni trop étroites n'évoluaient pas vraiment, comme figées dans le temps. Celle-ci était réputée pour son côté traditionnel, lequel faisait tout son charme. Attirant de nombreux touristes et habitants, elle prospérait depuis de nombreuses saisons. C'était sans compter la présence d'une guilde qui avait bâti toute sa popularité. Sans elle, Magnolia serait probablement restée dans l'inconnu.

Son imposant bâtiment qui avait été reconstruit à maintes reprises contenait les mages réputés pour être les plus puissants du pays que représentait Fiore. Ceux-ci étaient arrivés, partis, revenus. Chacun possédait sa propre histoire que nul ne pouvait prétendre imiter. Le passé de tous les avait amenés à entrer dans cette guilde.

Fairy Tail. Celle-ci était réputée comme étant : « la guilde de l'amitié ». Par le passé, les mages en faisant partie avaient prouvé à maintes occasions que chaque membre était plus précieux que tout et qu'il fallait par conséquent les protéger. Une belle utopie qui marchait pourtant. Car, en environ un siècle d'existence, peu s'en étaient allés. De même, elle occupait perpétuellement la première place.

Enfin, c'était à l'exception d'une période de sept ans que beaucoup avaient fini par occulter, comme si elle ne s'était jamais produite. Cependant, elle avait bien eu lieu. Ces années sans les meilleurs mages avaient été plus que difficiles pour les membres restants. Puis, comme toujours, ils en étaient sortis gagnants.

Pour résumer l'esprit de cette guilde, c'était le fait qu'elle allait de l'avant, malgré toutes les difficultés. Même avec la mort d'un membre. Leur volonté de s'en sortir ainsi que le lien puissant les liant tous les rendait plus puissants a u quotidien tout comme dans les situations compliquées. Car Fairy Tail représentait leur famille, à tous.

Intégrer cette guilde était le rêve de nombreux mages n'en faisant partie d'aucune. La première impression était toujours surprenante, or on finissait par s'y habituer. En haut d'une petite colline, une jeune femme regardait la ville, en particulier cet imposant bâtiment. Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle était debout à contempler cette vue. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

Elle avait longtemps cherché. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé l'objet de ses recherches, que faire ? Devait-elle pénétrer dans la ville tout en se dirigeant vers cet endroit ? Elle ne savait pas. À l'origine, celle-ci n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait cherché. Elle avait seulement conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une chose qu'elle avait attendue durant des années. Qu'elle avait espéré, désiré ardemment. Mais qu'était-ce ?

De même, qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'elle trouverait ceci là-bas ? Elle avait certes suivi son instinct, toutefois c'était bien la première fois. Sans doute avait-elle peur d'être déçue, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre. Si seulement on lui avait donné plus d'informations… Quelque chose d'autre que ces images qui revenaient sans cesse. Sans oublier ce sentiment de chaleur qu'elle ressentait en y songeant.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune mage regarda sa main, comme pour vérifier quelque chose. Des sensations à la fois familières et étrangères l'envahissaient. C'était extrêmement étrange, elle ne savait qu'en penser. Assurément devrait-elle partir. Mais pour aller où ? Elle n'avait nul endroit où se rendre. Toute sa vie elle avait cherché cette ville, ou plus précisément cette guilde, bien qu'elle ne sût même pas pourquoi. Quelle ironie.

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, au lieu de rester plantée là ? »

Celle-ci sursauta. Qui avait parlé ? Tournant la tête, elle aperçut un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années aux cheveux roses. Quelle couleur étrange. Elle-même avait des cheveux auburn, une teinte qui passait plus facilement inaperçue. Elle n'aimait pas trop attirer l'attention et préférait se fondre dans la masse. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Que quelqu'un la trouvât. Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dit ?

L'homme souriait d'une façon beaucoup trop innocente pour son âge. C'en était déconcertant. Les rares personnes qu'elle avait connues ne possédaient pas un tel sourire. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle triste en le voyant ? Non, triste n'était pas le bon terme. Nostalgique conviendrait certainement mieux, même si cela ne l'avançait pas vraiment dans ses recherches.

Coulant un regard vers son bras, elle s'aperçut qu'il portait la marque de Fairy Tail. Aurait-il compris son intention d'entrer en contact avec cette dernière ? Avec une connaissance déjà sur place, ce serait plus pratique de parvenir à ses fins. Il pourrait l'aider à rencontrer tous ces mages. L'un d'entre eux possédait assurément ce qu'elle recherchait. Restait encore à savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

S'apercevant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, l'homme pencha la tête sur le côté. Serait-elle muette ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas la tête d'une femme sans voix. La façon dont elle regardait le quartier général de la guilde lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle souhaitait s'y rendre mais n'osait pas. Il n'avait qu'à l'aider un peu. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouveaux membres. Du sang frais ne pouvait qu'être positif.

Saisissant sa main, celui-ci se mit à courir en direction de la ville, ou plus précisément vers Fairy Tail. Sa victime, trop surprise par son comportement, n'eut pas le temps de résister et courut derrière lui, l'air perdu. Son mental n'avait pas l'air de correspondre avec son physique. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver en compagnie d'un gamin. Quel être étrange…

L'inconnue se laissa guider, incapable de résister. Pourquoi résister ? Il lui livrait l'objet de ses désirs sur un plateau d'argent. Elle serait stupide de passer à côté de cette occasion. _Cette personne_ lui avait dit que quelqu'un dans la guilde savait la vérité. Elle espérait simplement que ce quelqu'un y fût toujours afin de lui simplifier la tâche. En y réfléchissant bien, cette mission constituait sa seule raison de vivre. Cette constatation ne l'attrista pas. À vrai dire, elle y était totalement indifférente.

Ils traversèrent la ville animée, les rues vivantes durant ces heures de la journée. L'homme courait si vite qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de tout voir. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle disposerait de tout le temps nécessaire pour visiter plus tard. Il n'y avait donc pas raison de se précipiter. Sa priorité pour le moment était Fairy Tail. Elle aviserait de la suite plus tard.

La jeune femme ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiment. Assurément avait-elle été trop perdue dans ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Le hall était en réalité un bar qui n'avait pas l'air d'être calme pour un sou. De nombreux mages circulaient, discutaient, mangeaient, buvaient… Cette atmosphère conviviale semblait fortement accueillante. Tellement qu'elle avait envie de s'y mêler. Or, elle n'osa pas.

L'homme qui l'avait traînée jusqu'ici échangea des insultes avec un homme brun torse nu, ce qui termina en bagarre. Mais, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, c'était pourquoi tous les autres en profitaient pour se lancer des tables ou des personnes… Faisant un pas en arrière pour éviter d'être percutée par un projectile non identifié, elle regarda autour d'elle. Quelle guilde étrange. Ils se battaient pour un rien.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Natsu nous ramènerait une autre fille un jour ! »

Sentant qu'on lui avait adressé la parole, la jeune femme tourna la tête pour apercevoir une mage qui paraissait plus jeune que son véritable âge si on exceptait ses cheveux blancs. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient un côté malicieux. Ce dernier détail la fit légèrement grimacer. Pourquoi avait-elle tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment…

Sa présence ne fut guère ignorée plus longtemps. L'homme, vraisemblablement nommé Natsu, se joignit à eux tout comme deux ou trois autres mages. Cette attention soudaine la mit mal à l'aise. C'était probablement inévitable, étant donné qu'elle était nouvelle et ne faisait pas partie de la guilde, d'ailleurs. Toutefois, étaient-ils vraiment obligés de la regarder aussi fixement ?

« Allez, ne sois pas timide. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Cette question la ramena subitement à la réalité. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé avant ? Elle aurait dû songer à un nom à donner. Là-bas, ils ne l'appelaient pas. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son propre nom. Cela n'allait absolument pas l'aider. Luttant pour ne pas se tortiller les doigts, elle sortit un nom au hasard.

« Y... Yulia. Yulia Fichartel. »

En réponse, l'homme aux cheveux roses éclata de rire. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Ils avaient demandé un nom, elle leur en avait donné un. Bon, elle aurait certes pu en trouver un autre plus potable, néanmoins il semblait tout-à-fait correct à ses yeux. Elle aurait pu trouver pire, n'est-ce pas ?

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait totalement capté l'attention des gens, la mage espéra qu'ils ne poseraient pas plus de questions dont elle ignorait la réponse.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

Et voilà. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Quel âge pourrait-elle avoir ? Elle n'avait pas vieilli depuis ses premiers souvenirs. Les personnes autour d'elle non plus, aussi ne s'était-elle jamais questionnée à ce sujet. Cela revenait au même problème : quel âge semblait-elle avoir ? Son visage n'était pas celui d'une adolescente mais d'une femme. Plutôt jeune, étant donné qu'elle n'avait remarqué aucune ride ou signe de vieillesse. Elle se donnerait a priori entre vingt et trente ans. Autant couper la poire en deux.

« Vingt-cinq ans.

\- Quel genre de magie utilises-tu ? »

Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de tout savoir ? Quoique, dans sa situation, il était normal de révéler les informations considérées comme basiques. Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps de la sorte ? Elle avait simplement besoin de retrouver cette personne capable de répondre à ses questions. Étant donné qu'elle avait passé les portes de la guilde, ses membres s'attendaient probablement à ce qu'elle souhaite l'intégrer, suggérant qu'elle était un mage. Ce n'était pas faux, mais...

La magie avait toujours fait partie de sa vie – ou du moins, autant qu'elle s'en souvînt -, devenant presque naturelle. Néanmoins, Yulia – puisque tel était le nom qu'elle s'était donné – ne l'avait jamais montré à d'autres, dans la mesure où elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais quitté cet endroit où elle avait vécu. Quand bien même ils lui posaient la question, comment était-elle censée répondre ? Elle ne saurait donner un nom à son pouvoir, aussi subtile fût-il. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait le dire, il ne restait qu'à le montrer.

« Attaquez-moi. Seul ou à plusieurs, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Les membres de l'assistance se regardèrent entre eux, l'air stupéfait. Aucun n'osa bouger, jusqu'à ce que Natsu se lançât. Ce dernier leva le poing, sans pour autant l'enflammer ; il ne tenait pas à tuer une recrue potentielle. Si elle rejoignait Fairy Tail, elle deviendrait leur sœur. Et il détesterait être accusé de fratricide. Ses mains étaient suffisamment tâchées de sang.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsque la nouvelle venue évita aisément son offensive d'un seul pas. Il détestait quand ses adversaires esquivaient comme si de rien n'était : cela le frustrait plus que tout. Il se sentait totalement impuissant dans ces situations. Surtout quand elles se répétaient sans cesse. Il avait beau bouger dans tous les sens, cette Yulia parvenait à réduire ses efforts à néant. Déviait-elle sa trajectoire ? Serait-ce une sorte d'hypnose ? Non, cela n'en avait pas l'air.

Quelle honte : lui, Natsu Dragneel, un fier mage de classe S, se faisait totalement dominer dans un combat par une jeune femme qui n'avait pas levé la main depuis le début. Autour d'eux, les fées les encourageaient et se moquaient particulièrement de lui pour ne pas réussir à la toucher. C'était facile de critiquer, or il était certain qu'eux non plus ne parviendraient pas à lui asséner le moindre coup non plus. Comment, cela restait un mystère.

Un combattant se joignit à eux. Depuis le début, Erza avait observé cette nouvelle arrivante sans rien dire ni faire. Maintenant qu'elle commençait à dévoiler ses capacités, elle avait envie de voir jusqu'où ceux-ci pouvaient aller. Si elle menait Natsu par le bout du nez, elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Son pouvoir était foncièrement intéressant. Tout comme son camarade, elle avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un genre d'hypnose. C'était comme si elle lisait dans les pensées.

Néanmoins, dans ces deux genres de magie, il fallait rentrer dans la tête de l'autre, lequel pouvait s'en rendre compte s'il possédait un niveau suffisant. Natsu était capable de remarquer la moindre intrusion dans son esprit. Dans ce cas, pouvait-elle voir le futur ? Ce pouvoir, bien qu'utile, était un handicap total pendant un combat : cela demandait une vitesse de réaction surhumaine ainsi qu'une capacité d'attention hors du commun. Nul ne pouvait se battre plus de quelques secondes dans ces conditions.

Puisque regarder ne l'aidait pas, voilà pourquoi Titania avait décidé de se jeter dans la bataille, en dépit du mécontentement du mage du feu. Cette curiosité n'était motivée d'aucune crainte : elle ne sentait aucune mauvaise intention de cette Yulia. De toute manière, elle ne pourrait rien accomplir à elle seule. Non, Erza ressentait au contraire une certaine excitation. Il ne se passait pas grand-chose depuis quelques années, mises à part certaines missions de classe S, lesquelles n'avaient jamais rien d'ordinaire ; il s'agissait là d'une bonne raison pour se bouger un peu.

La femme la plus forte de la guilde sentit peu à peu monter la frustration au fur et à mesure que ses coups étaient esquivés. Peu importait le nombre de minutes qui s'écoulaient, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le pouvoir de l'inconnue. Cette dernière conservait un regard quelque peu blasé tandis qu'elle évitait les attaques des deux mages, puis de Sena, sa fille de douze ans, qui s'était jointe à eux. Plus que tout, une chose en particulier l'enrageait.

« Pourquoi ne répliques-tu pas ?! »

Baissant la tête afin de ne pas se retrouver la tête coupée, le visage de Yulia montra pour la première fois de l'émotion : une légère surprise. Sans lui laisser le moindre répit, Natsu et Erza combinèrent une attaque qu'ils avaient mise au point quelques années plus tôt, en vain. Cela ne la surprenait même plus. Mais elle aimerait bien connaître la réponse à sa question.

« Je ne sais pas me battre. »

A cette phrase, Erza ainsi que le reste de la guilde manqua de tomber par-terre. Elle ne savait pas combattre ? Quel genre de plaisanterie était-ce ? Elle esquivait pourtant à la perfection ! Ou bien... Se reposait-elle uniquement sur son pouvoir ? Titania s'arrêta brusquement puis fit disparaître son épée. Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était évident, en y réfléchissant ! À force d'être entourée de magies offensives, ou bien défensives et partiellement offensives, elle en était venue à oublier qu'il existait des types de magie complètement défensive.

Natsu et Sena, remarquant le fait qu'Erza avait l'air d'avoir abandonné le combat, cessèrent à leur tour leurs attaques avant de reposer leur regard sur Yulia, laquelle avait repris un air blasé. Non, blasé ne correspondait pas. Quand bien même son visage ne manifestait pas d'émotion particulière, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était entièrement neutre. Au contraire, en regardant bien, on pouvait y déceler une forme... D'innocence. Un peu comme celle qu'on retrouvait chez les enfants, mais pas complètement.

« C'est une magnifique magie défensive que tu as là, Yulia Fichartel. Cela te dérangerait-il de nous l'expliquer plus en détail ? »

L'ambiance enflammée retomba bien vite. Ceux qui n'avaient pas découvert les bases de cette magie échangèrent des commentaires surpris, encore plus impatients d'en savoir plus sur cette jeune femme. Cette dernière parut légèrement embarrassée par toute cette attention et passa nerveusement sa main derrière sa tête, sans quitter Erza du regard. Il était temps de passer aux explications. Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps de la sorte ? Elle voulait juste retrouver la personne qui la connaissait. Où se trouvait-elle ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas manifestée ?

« Eh bien... C'est assez difficile à expliquer... Disons que je peux sentir l'aura des personnes. Voilà, je pense que c'est la meilleure explication.

\- Comment ça ? » demanda un jeune adolescent.

Yulia se mordit une lèvre. N'allaient-ils pas la laisser en paix ? Elle n'était pas venue pour cela. Quand cette personne allait-elle apparaître ? Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer depuis tout à l'heure ; elle ne saurait expliquer cette sensation : elle avait l'impression de connaître ces gens, cet endroit, mais de ne rien savoir sur eux en même temps. Cela la déstabilisait complètement, si bien qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait toutefois la désagréable sensation qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas en paix tant qu'elle ne leur aurait pas fait part des bases fondamentales de son pouvoir.

« Disons que chaque personne dégage une présence et je peux la sentir. Avec ce pouvoir, je peux deviner précisément les mouvements des gens et ce qu'ils ressentent. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire, étant donné que c'est plus ou moins le fond de l'âme. »

Aucune réaction... Expliquait-elle si mal ? Les mages de Fairy Tail la regardaient, bouche bée, comme si elle n'était pas normale. Enfin, c'était peut-être le cas. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que sa magie était si incroyable que cela ; elle avait vu certaines personnes réaliser de plus grandes prouesses là où elle avait vécu ces dernières années. Des exploits inimitables. Et, à en juger les trois mages qui l'avaient combattue, il existait autant de pouvoirs ou de mages. Ou du moins était-ce son impression.

« Mais c'est génial ! S'écria Natsu. Je pourrais vaincre mes adversaires en un clin d’œil si j'avais ce pouvoir ! Dis, c'est utile en combat ?

\- Ça ne sert absolument à rien. Je ne peux qu'éviter les coups. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour vaincre quelqu'un. »

De la déception put se lire sur son visage durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'illumina à nouveau. Inconsciemment, Yulia ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'aimait pas cet éclat dans ses yeux. Peu importait ce qu'il manigançait, elle n'aimait pas cela.

« C'est décidé, on part en mission ensemble ! On sera invincibles à nous deux !

\- Eh, pas juste, Natsu ! J'y avais pensé avant !

\- C'est faux, j'allais le dire !

\- Euh, un instant... Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais faire partie de cette guil...

\- J'ai déjà choisi une mission, j'ai donc la priorité !

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Moi d'abord ! »

Elle n'aimait pas cela. De quel droit décidaient-ils de sa vie ? Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de rejoindre Fairy Tail, elle souhaitait simplement retrouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Enfin, restait un problème : elle ne savait pas qui chercher. On lui avait juste dit d'aller à Fairy Tail. Pas d'y adhérer... Avait-elle vraiment le choix, dans sa situation actuelle ? Où se situait celui qu'elle devait trouver ? Elle voulait savoir qui elle était, tout simplement. _Ils_ n'avaient jamais rien voulu leur dire. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Les hommes qui se disputaient pour elle ne la laissaient même pas prononcer le moindre mot. En fait, ils avaient pratiquement oublié sa présence. C'était le moment idéal pour s'éclipser. Et dire que pendant un instant, elle avait presque envisagé la possibilité de rejoindre la guilde... Ah ah, la bonne blague ! Non, la jeune mage n'avait pas envie d'être enracinée à un endroit, quand bien même elle était inévitablement liée à Fairy Tail, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pourquoi cette personne ne se manifestait-elle pas...

Yulia sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le poignet. La femme aux cheveux blancs qui lui avait adressé la parole en première l'avait saisi d'une main et tenait de l'autre un tampon. _Oh non, ne me dites pas que..._

« On dirait bien que c'est décidé ! Où veux-tu ta marque ?

\- Q-Quoi ? Non, je...

\- Sur la main droite ? D'accord ! »

 _Non, ma main... !_ La nouvelle arrivante, dans un élan de désespoir, parvint à retirer sa main. Même si cela semblait stupide, elle ne souhaitait pas d'empreinte ici. Cela lui semblait étrange d'y songer. La barmaid ne parut toutefois pas perdre espoir et saisit sa main gauche, toujours souriante. Même quelqu'un ne possédant pas son pouvoir pouvait sentir le côté machiavélique qui émanait de sa personne. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée...

« Et voilà, tu fais maintenant partie de Fairy Tail ! »

Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourré ? Elle regarda avec appréhension sa main. Sa pauvre main qui maintenant portait un insigne dont elle ne voulait même pas...

_Réfléchis, réfléchis, il doit bien y avoir une solution !_

Peut-être y avait-il des avantages à faire partie de cette guilde. Oui, voilà, exactement, il lui fallait être optimiste. Si celui qu'elle cherchait se trouvait à Fairy Tail mais qu'il ne s'était toujours pas manifesté, c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas là. Mais oui, exactement ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ? Parfait, elle resterait juste le temps qu'il revienne. Une fois qu'elle connaîtrait la vérité, elle pourrait avancer dans sa vie. Elle saurait enfin quoi faire.

Dès qu'elle aurait eu connaissance de son identité, la jeune femme serait libre. Pour le moment, elle devrait se contenter du nom « Yulia Fichartel », peu importait sa provenance. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin d'affiner son pouvoir, néanmoins partir en mission ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Dans le pire des cas, cela lui permettrait de tuer le temps avant cette fameuse rencontre. Quand aurait-elle enfin lieu ?

Yulia ne peut réfléchir davantage : une fois de plus, une main saisit son poignet, l'entraînant vers la sortie de la guilde. C'était cette même poigne qui l'avait emmenée ici. Sans savoir pourquoi, un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit puis disparut aussitôt, la laissant confuse : que s'était-il passé ? S'agissait-il d'un souvenir qui refaisait surface ? Non, impossible. Si elle avait un jour fait partie de cette guilde, on l'aurait reconnue. Normalement.

« Eh, un instant, où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Quoi ? On avait dit qu'on irait en mission ! J'ai hâte de tester ton pouvoir ! »

 

« Coup de pied gauche sur ton épaule droite. Coup de poing droit dans ton visage. »

Quel ennui. Il lui était inutile de regarder l'adversaire pour deviner ses mouvements. Yulia se demandait même pourquoi Natsu avait à tout prix tenu à sa présence. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils face à un ennemi pareil, ce dernier n'était pas assez fort pour lui tenir tête de toute façon. Elle perdait inutilement son temps alors qu'elle pourrait chercher cette personne. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser faire. Au moins, elle retiendrait la leçon pour l'avenir.

Pendant que son partenaire de mission combattait en écoutant ses prédictions, la jeune femme s'était assise sur un rocher et regardait un livre qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux. Celui-ci était écrit à la main et n'était pas terminé. Malgré ses tentatives innombrables, elle n'était pas jamais parvenue à le continuer. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'écrire après.

Incapable de se concentrer sur sa tâche, celle-ci reporta son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux roses – et puis d'abord, c'était quoi cette couleur ? Elle n'avait a priori aucune raison de se soucier du fait qu'il eût craqué sur elle en la voyant : il n'y avait que le combat qui l'intéressait. Si elle pesait soixante-dix kilos de plus, il l'aurait quand même traînée jusqu'ici. Cela faisait déjà un problème de réglé : en fonction de ce qu'elle apprendrait sur elle-même, elle quitterait probablement la guilde. Elle n'avait par conséquent pas envie de se lier avec qui que ce fût.

Alors que Natsu en avait terminé avec le dernier ennemi à éradiquer pour mener à bien la mission, il se tourna vers Yulia, laquelle soupira. Le seul avantage de cette mission résidait dans le fait qu'elle gagnerait un peu d'argent ; cela lui permettrait de survivre pendant quelques temps ; combien, cela elle l'ignorait. Il conservait ce sourire enfantin sur son visage, ce qui l'irritait partiellement. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il avait trente-trois ans ; pourquoi diable se comportait-il comme un gamin ?

« On fait une super équipe tous les deux ! Faut qu'on se fasse des missions plus souvent !

\- Non merci. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai servi à rien, tu aurais très bien pu les éliminer tout seul.

\- Mais c'est marrant quand tu prédis les attaques. Allez, viens, on va chercher la récompense. »

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Yulia referma le livre qu'elle rangea précieusement dans son sac avant de se lever. Que de temps perdu. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la résidence de leur employeur, elle l'examina du coin de l’œil : il avait l'air d'insister pour passer du temps seul avec elle. Était-il celui qu'elle recherchait ? L'avait-elle connu autrefois ? Arrêtant de marcher afin d'attirer son attention, elle émettait diverses hypothèses dans son esprit : sans doute préférait-il être discret de manière à ne pas la brusquer ? Elle ne le saurait qu'en lui demandant.

« Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés avant ? »

Visiblement surpris par sa question, l'intéressé cligna des yeux avant de se gratter la tête, l'air incertain. Son sourire revint cependant vite sur son visage.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Non, rien. »

Yulia soupira, avant de reprendre la marche. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle trouverait la personne qui l'attendait coûte que coûte. Ce n'était que le commencement.

 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Sirenia – Funeral march  
**

 

Dans une grande guilde animée telle que Fairy Tail, les informations circulaient rapidement, si bien que tous ne pouvaient y avoir accès entièrement. Tous, hormis une personne. Durant la semaine ayant suivi son arrivée, Yulia avait découvert que nul n'était mieux informé que la barmaid sans âge, Mirajane. L'amnésique avait appris avec surprise que celle-ci avait en réalité trente-quatre ans physiquement et officiellement quarante-et-un. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle eut vent de cette période de sept années perdues.

La femme aux cheveux blancs avait paru étonnée de constater qu'il existait une personne ignorant le désastre de l'île Tenrô. Ils avaient fait la une dans les journaux durant des semaines à leur retour et s'étaient trouvés au centre des conversations pendant encore de nombreux mois. A priori, chaque personne dans le monde était au courant de cet événement. Ceci avait attiré beaucoup d'attention envers la jeune mage, laquelle regrettait d'avoir mal réfléchi à ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas laisser de traces lors de son départ, après avoir trouvé la personne qui l'attendait.

Ne possédant pas d'argent, Yulia avait été traînée dans des missions similaires à sa première avec le Dragon Slayer, où elle s'ennuyait quelque peu. Sa magie leur semblait certes intéressante, cependant rester dans un coin à prédire les mouvements était répétitif ; ce n'était malheureusement pas comme si elle savait se battre. Elle n'avait jamais appris, autant qu'elle se souvînt. Elle doutait néanmoins avoir un jour été sur un champ de bataille, cela lui aurait paru familier le cas échéant. Au moins, l'avantage était qu'elle gagnait des joyaux ainsi que des informations sur les membres de la guilde, quand bien même aucune ne lui était utile pour le moment.

Assise au bar de Mirajane, la mage aux cheveux auburn relisait distraitement la même page de son livre sans y prêter grande attention. Elle refusait de laisser qui que ce fût prendre connaissance de son contenu. Après moult tentatives afin de savoir ce qu'elle lisait, la barmaid curieuse avait fini par abandonner. Tant mieux, au moins elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce détail. Yulia ne se préoccupait pas de l'agitation habituelle régnant dans la guilde, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se calmât subitement. Voilà qui était étrange. La raison de leur silence serait-elle la présence qu'elle sentait à l'entrée du bâtiment ?

« Gildarts ! »

Yulia ne se sentait pas concernée par l'allégresse générale qui posséda subitement les mages de Fairy Tail ; au contraire, elle était tendue. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti de telle aura, si elle pouvait la nommer ainsi. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de sa présence en elle-même, il était question de quelque chose de différent, plus spécifique. Cependant, l'anxiété qui l'envahissait l'empêchait de se retourner pour jeter un œil à ce fameux Gildarts que tous semblaient apprécier. Il n'avait probablement pas un mauvais fond, or cette chose l'envahissait et brouillait toutes les pistes. Elle ignorait ce qui provoquait cette crainte, néanmoins celle-ci se transforma progressivement en peur, puis en terreur. Ce qu'elle ressentait l'effrayait ; de quoi s'agissait-il ?

Avant de finir folle avec ses pensées, la jeune femme fut sortie de sa torpeur lorsqu'un sac fut brutalement posé sur le bar à côté d'elle. Levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années s'était approché et ne cachait pas ses dents avec son sourire. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda ce qui l'avait terrorisée : il avait l'air d'être un gros nounours, pour parler familièrement. Ses yeux reflétaient sa sincérité et sa sympathie. Alors comment pouvait-il émaner une telle aura ? Elle eut la réponse lorsqu'elle crut distinguer une silhouette à ses côtés.

_On dit que, lorsqu'on meurt, son âme possède la personne qu'on aime le plus._

Cette phrase... Elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. S'agissait-il de l'âme d'un défunt particulièrement attaché à ce « Gildarts » ? Sans le moindre doute, sa présence autour de lui le prouvait. Mais pourquoi une telle haine émanait-elle d'elle ? Cherchait-elle à repousser quiconque s'approcherait de lui ? Nul n'avait l'air affecté, hormis elle-même ; sans doute était-ce à cause de son pouvoir. Elle n'était pas capable de distinguer cette âme très clairement, elle ne voyait qu'une sorte de forme opaque. Elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un mort si elle ne connaissait pas cette croyance.

« Tiens, on a une nouvelle ? »

Yulia sursauta en entendant une voix à côté d'elle. L'homme voulait parler d'elle, bien évidemment. Leurs yeux se croisèrent ; elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une impression de déjà vu. S'étaient-ils rencontrés quelque part ? S'agissait-il de la personne qu'elle recherchait ? Si c'était le cas, il ne fit aucun geste pour le prouver ; il se contenta de la fixer quelques instants, comme pour l'identifier d'une façon ou d'une autre. En attendant d'obtenir des réponses de sa part, elle jugea bon de se présenter comme on lui avait appris. Celle-ci se leva de son tabouret et s'inclina respectueusement.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Yulia Fichartel.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être aussi formelle, détends-toi ! Je suis Gildarts, le maître de cette guilde. Ah, mais puisque je suis rarement là, Laxus se charge de prendre le relais. »

Laxus, voilà un nom qu'elle avait déjà entendu. Mirajane lui avait effectivement raconté que la situation du chef de Fairy Tail était unique pour cette génération : celui désigné par l'ancien maître, Makarov, n'avait jamais tenu en place, et n'avait pas l'intention de perdre cette habitude. Il avait vraisemblablement été nommé deux fois à ce poste : la première fois, il avait tout simplement ordonné à Makarov de récupérer sa place et s'en était allé en mission. Or, trois ans auparavant, il n'avait pas pu refuser l'offre du mourant, refusant de laisser sa guilde bien-aimée dans un état vulnérable.

Son côté irresponsable avait pourtant subsisté, et il avait aussitôt créé un poste de « vice-maître » qu'il avait confié à Laxus, le petit-fils du troisième et sixième meneur. Aussitôt après, il avait pris la poudre d'escampette et n'était revenu que trois fois depuis ; au moins, il faisait l'effort de revenir une fois par an, il s'agissait d'un effort notable de sa part, même s'il restait tout de même assez puéril lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre ses responsabilités. À son âge, il était célibataire et sans enfant. Alors d'où venait l'esprit qui le possédait ?

Tentant de ne pas trop le fixer afin d'enquêter sur cette âme, Yulia sirota sa boisson. Elle ne connaissait pas sa vie privée ; sans doute s'agissait-il d'une conquête qui avait pris leur histoire trop au sérieux et tentait de le garder pour lui après sa mort ? Car, c'était une évidence, ce défunt cherchait à repousser quiconque s'approchait du vieil homme. Pourquoi un tel caractère possessif et obsessionnel ? Elle n'en avait encore jamais vu de semblable ; même si elle n'en avait pas croisé énormément pour le moment. Parmi les membres de la guilde, une bonne moitié était ainsi possédée.

Erza s'approcha du maître de la guilde la plus puissante et se mit à discuter avec lui en compagnie de son éternelle rivale aux cheveux blancs. Ne se sentant nullement concernée, l'amnésique concentra son attention sur la page de son livre qu'elle continua à fixer sans lire. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée pourquoi elle agissait ainsi ; cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Ce livre avait toujours été avec elle. De toute manière, elle n'aurait jamais de réponse tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé la personne qu'elle cherchait. Étrangement, elle tendit une oreille vers la conversation, subitement, lorsqu'ils se mirent à parler un peu plus bas.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle lui ressemble ? demanda Gildarts aux deux femmes.

\- Tu le penses aussi, Gildarts ? dit Erza. Ça m'a semblé évident lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois. Je suis surprise que personne n'ait rien dit.

\- Ça fait plus de dix ans que c'est arrivé... soupira Mira. Leurs caractères sont différents, mais c'est vrai qu'elle me rappelle... »

La barmaid fut interrompue par une chaise volante, frustrant Yulia. Elle était sur le point de recueillir de nouvelles informations ! Se rapprochant discrètement, elle fut déçue de voir que le groupe ne reprenait pas le fil de sa conversation mais se séparait, plutôt. Gildarts fut assailli par des enfants, ce à quoi réagit l'esprit. Une profonde haine et jalousie émana de lui, comme s'il aurait souhaité faire partie de ces petits jouant avec ce sexagénaire. L'idée d'une conquête désespérée était donc à rayer. Mira alla rejoindre son frère tandis qu'Erza resta à ses côtés, silencieusement, sans la regarder.

Une pensée l'interpella soudain : qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de demander à qui elle ressemblait ? En se comportant de la sorte, elle ne révélerait en rien son véritable objectif, le fait qu'elle utilisât Fairy Tail dans son propre intérêt, ni son amnésie. Pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait, elle n'avait pas envie de divulguer cette information, comme si cela la rendrait vulnérable ou bien coupable de quelque chose. Dans tous les cas, elle refusait d'attirer beaucoup d'attention sur elle ; elle ne resterait pas ici éternellement, après tout. Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, cette constatation l'attrista. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'intention de s'attacher à ce lieu.

« A qui est-ce que je ressemble ? »

Voilà, la question était posée. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. À ces mots, Erza tourna le regard vers elle et fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle hésitait à répondre. Finalement, elle soupira avant prendre la parole.

« Une mage de notre guilde, Lucy Heartfilia. »

Lucy Heartfilia... Le nom n'était pas familier. Sans doute était-ce une piste ! Si elles se ressemblaient, cela signifiait probablement qu'elles possédaient un lien de parenté ; s'agissait-il de la personne qu'elle cherchait ? Trouverait-elle les réponses à ses questions en la rencontrant ? Une lueur d'espoir naquit en elle. Elle allait assurément bientôt découvrir sa véritable identité, son nom. Cette femme était probablement partie pour une mission plutôt longue, étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas croisée depuis son arrivée ; elle était sûrement puissante, alors. Tentant de cacher son excitation afin d'éviter d'éveiller des soupçons, Yulia se focalisa à nouveau sur la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail.

« J'aimerais bien la rencontrer. Où est-elle ?

\- C'est impossible, elle est morte il y a presque onze ans. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que ceux de Titania se voilèrent légèrement par la tristesse. Encore une fausse piste. Comment pouvait-elle obtenir des informations d'une personne décédée depuis onze ans ? Quoique la date l'intriguait, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Son instinct lui soufflait que cette histoire la concernait, même si ce n'était qu'un peu ; pouvait-elle soutirer des réponses de la part de sa camarade ? À en juger son regard, il s'agissait de quelqu'un de cher à son cœur ; assurément étaient-elles amies. Yulia ignorait si elle avait expérimenté la perte d'un être aimé, néanmoins elle n'osait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ni paraître suspecte.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se permettre de rallonger son séjour ici éternellement. Viendrait un jour où il lui faudrait s'en aller afin de mener sa propre vie. Après tout, elle ne perdait rien à connaître les circonstances de sa mort. Elle n'en sortirait qu'attristée dans le pire des cas. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle demanda de la façon la plus discrète possible des informations à ce sujet ; Erza parut surprise d'entendre une telle requête, mais ne formula aucun commentaire, ce dont Yulia fut soulagée. Comment expliquer le fait qu'elle veuille en savoir plus ?

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. On l'a retrouvée empalée contre un mur dans une ruelle de Magnolia. Le coupable n'a jamais été attrapé, on ne sait même pas comment ça a pu se produire. Elle aurait pu se défendre avec sa magie si elle était attaquée et on ne lui connaissait aucun véritable ennemi. Ce n'était pas non plus une attaque contre la guilde, étant donné que personne n'a profité de notre choc en entendant ces nouvelles pour nous atteindre. Presque onze ans se sont écoulés et on n'a toujours aucun indice. »

Erza serra les poings en prononçant la dernière phrase. Leurs yeux ne se croisaient pas ; l'amnésique pouvait voir la colère et la frustration dans son regard. Elle ignorait ce que l'on pouvait ressentir dans une telle situation : avoir à accepter la mort de quelqu'un de précieux sans connaître la raison de son décès. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, elle regrettait d'avoir posé des questions, à présent. De même, si elle ressemblait à cette Lucy, la regarder était probablement douloureux. Coinçant une mèche derrière son oreille, Yulia s'inclina et présenta des excuses pour avoir fait ressortir un souvenir aussi sensible, ce à quoi Titania sourit faiblement en lui indiquant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle ne savait pas.

Souhaitant s'échapper de cette atmosphère tendue et difficile, la jeune mage ferma son livre et se leva, sans savoir où se rendre : elle disposait d'un peu d'argent grâce aux dernières missions et n'avait personne avec qui parler en particulier. Recueillir des informations sur Lucy s'avérerait complexe, étant donné les circonstances de son décès. Elle s'arrêta soudain de marcher lorsqu'elle réalisa un fait : si cette personne était morte, alors elle possédait certainement un membre de la guilde. Identifier des âmes relevait d'une compétence d'un niveau élevé de magie, or elle pourrait au moins essayer de les distinguer selon l'énergie qu'elles dégageaient : celle-ci variait selon l'âge et le sexe de l'esprit.

Il lui fallait déjà diminuer le choix de possédés potentiels. En général, les membres de la guilde étaient seuls, autrement dit sans famille avec eux. Afin de se simplifier la tâche, Yulia partait du fait que Lucy n'était pas différente sur ce point. Si elle était amie avec Erza Scarlet, alors elle avait certainement le même âge, à deux ou trois ans près. En outre, si elle était morte onze ans plus tôt, il lui fallait prendre en compte les mages ayant rejoint Fairy Tail depuis au moins treize ou quatorze ans. Établir une liste avec ce dernier détail s'avérerait plus ardu, néanmoins elle pouvait au moins limiter ne serait-ce qu'un peu le nombre de personnes concernées.

Une dizaine de membres de la guilde rentrèrent dans ces critères, or elle ne parvenait pas à sentir d'esprit pouvant potentiellement correspondre à la défunte, laquelle devait avoir le début de la vingtaine au moment de sa mort. N'avait-elle donc possédé personne dans cette guilde ? N'avait-elle aimé personne par-dessus tout ? Cette histoire se compliquait. Il y avait bien un esprit qui possédait les caractères requis, cependant... Yulia frissonna. Cette femme aux côtés de Gildarts serait donc Lucy ? Cette âme devenue folle et possessive à un point tel qu'elle en avait perdu la tête ?

Le maître de la guilde serait-il donc son père ? Elle n'avait pourtant ressenti aucun espoir, aucune tristesse dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle lui ressemblait. L'avait-elle aimé ? Son amour serait-il resté secret tout au long de sa vie, jusqu'à sa mort ? Le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses était de demander, mais encore fallait-il être discrète. La jeune femme n'avait pas envie d'attirer trop d'attention sur elle ; si elle demandait à Mirajane, cette dernière risquerait de lui poser trop de questions en retour.

Plus loin, elle aperçut soudain sa petite-sœur, Lisanna. Elle aussi devait faire partie de Fairy Tail depuis longtemps, par conséquent. Yulia la salua puis lui posa quelques questions anodines avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connaissais Lucy Heartfilia ?

\- Lucy ? Répondit-elle, visiblement prise de court. Oui, je l'ai connue, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que je lui ressemblais, alors je me demandais quel genre de personne elle était. »

La jeune mage la scruta longuement de ses profonds yeux bleus avant de lui répondre.

« Effectivement, il y a un vague air, même si ça n'a rien de flagrant. En tout cas, vous ne vous ressemblez pas tellement que ça. Je peux te parler d'elle si tu veux, mais elle était plus proche d'Erza, Natsu, Happy et Gray. Ils formaient une équipe ensemble. Ah, et il y a aussi Levy, sa meilleure amie. À mon avis, tu ferais mieux de demander à Natsu. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble. »

Cette dernière révélation la surprit : l'esprit possédant Gildarts n'était donc pas Lucy ? De qui s'agissait-il, alors ? Plus problématique encore, Yulia n'avait ressenti aucune âme autour de Natsu. Ne l'aimait(elle donc pas ? Elle ne le saurait qu'en lui parlant. Remerciant son interlocutrice, elle se leva et sortit de la guilde afin de faire quelques courses ; le mage de feu était parti en mission et ne rentrerait qu'en fin de journée.

 

Natsu n'avait jamais songé qu'il aurait à affronter les démons du passé le soir même en rentrant de mission. Pendant presque onze ans, il avait tenté de laisser cette histoire derrière lui, d'oublier sa culpabilité, d'aller de l'avant. Il ne pensait pas devoir discuter de ce sujet avec la nouvelle ; à quoi pensaient Erza, Mira et Gildarts ? Elle ne ressemblait pas à Lucy. Sa Lucy ne sentait pas pareil. Sa Lucy ne se comportait pas de la même façon. Sa Lucy était morte. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur Lucy ?

\- Tout et n'importe quoi. Quel genre de personne était-elle ?

\- Lucy était... Bizarre. Elle disait souvent des choses que Happy et moi avions du mal à comprendre. Avec le reste de l'équipe, on s'infiltrait tout le temps dans son appartement. Elle s'énervait à chaque fois et avait toujours du mal à payer son loyer, alors on partait toujours en mission au dernier moment. »

Pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même des heures, Natsu lui confia moult faits divers sans la moindre importance sous son oreille attentive. Sa voix tremblait parfois sous l'effet de l'émotion. Sa Lucy aussi était à l'écoute des autres. Lui raconter ces détails le soulageait, c'était comme si elle le réconfortait. Un poids s'ôtait progressivement de son cœur, lequel devint plus léger. Il serra les poings lorsqu'il arriva à la fin.

« Et puis elle est morte. Quelqu'un l'a tuée alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle a été violemment empalée contre un mur et on n'a jamais su qui l'a fait. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur autour de son corps.

\- Il n'y a pas un mage spécialisé dans la divination ?

\- Il y avait Cana qui lisait dans les cartes, mais elle a quitté Fairy Tail il y a quinze ans. On a essayé de la retrouver, en vain. Onze ans plus tard, on ne sait toujours pas qui l'a tuée. Ça me rend malade ! »

Yulia restait silencieuse à ses côtés. Il l'avait véritablement aimée et cela avait semblé réciproque, à l'entendre. D'après Natsu, ses parents étaient décédés depuis longtemps et elle n'avait pas d'autre famille, sa vie avait tourné autour de la guilde. Dans ce cas, où se trouvait son âme ? S'était-elle perdue quelque part ? Un tel phénomène était-il possible ? Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, elle le remercia puis se leva, le laissant seul avec ses pensées sombres.

Salamander repensa à la soirée de son meurtre. Lucy lui avait demandé de rester avec elle, or il avait refusé, dans la mesure où il avait déjà prévu quelque chose avec Happy. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Par sa faute, elle était morte. Toute sa vie il regretterait de ne pas l'avoir écoutée, surtout qu'elle avait affirmé avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait tué Lucy. Parler d'elle lui avait fait énormément de bien, un poids s'était comme allégé dans son cœur ; toutefois, la culpabilité restait et ne le quittait pas. Elle ne s'en irait probablement jamais, surtout tant que ce mystère ne serait pas résolu. Le serait-il un jour ?

 

Yulia sortit de la guilde. Les rues étaient illuminées par des lampadaires, c'était relativement calme. Son livre sous le bras, elle huma l'air frais et silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles du Dragon Slayer. Au fond, elle n'avait aucune véritable justification quant à la raison de sa recherche sur Lucy Heartfilia, or son intuition la poussait à en découvrir plus. Était-ce lié à la personne qu'elle recherchait ? S'agissait-il du tueur ? Elle frissonna à cette pensée ; et si celui qui l'attendait n'était autre qu'un assassin ? Que se passerait-il, ensuite ? En quoi cela influencerait-il sa vie actuelle ? Aurait-elle quelque chose à voir avec la mort de cette mage ? À en juger la situation actuelle, elle avait une dizaine d'années à ce moment-là. En quoi une enfant pouvait-elle être concernée par une affaire de meurtre ?

Que de questions sans réponse. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils ; elle souhaitait élucider tous ces mystères au plus vite, afin de savoir quoi faire de sa vie. Elle vivait depuis le début dans un état d'incertitude, ignorante de ses origines. Elle ne pouvait pour le moment que se raccrocher à Fairy Tail, lieu où on lui avait dit de se rendre. Le cadre était agréable, c'était vrai, or elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait en profiter pleinement que le jour où le mystère pesant sur elle serait levé. Dans tous les cas, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Lâchant un soupir, Yulia aperçut un peu plus loin une silhouette familière accompagnée d'une autre plus petite qu'elle connaissait aussi : Erza et sa fille Sena. Elles semblaient attendre patiemment quelque chose, ou bien quelqu'un. Les dérangeait-elle ? Elle s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin, lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle, tandis qu'elle sentait une présence s'approcher. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Erza Scarlet, ce qui en soi signifiait beaucoup. Sa fille, jusque là occupée à rêvasser, se retourna et son visage s'illumina à son tour. Yulia décida alors de se retourner, afin de voir qui était cette mystérieuse personne qui était si chère aux deux femmes. Il n'était pas question d'un membre de Fairy Tail qu'elle avait rencontré ; s'agissait-il de quelqu'un s'absentant régulièrement, tout comme Gildarts ? Mirajane ne lui avait rien dit à ce propos.

Coinçant une mèche derrière son oreille droite, la jeune femme se figea en voyant l'homme qui attirait les regards. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant. Celui-ci ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas remarquée et portait toute son attention aux deux femmes. Si elle ne s'était pas trouvée en état de transe, elle se serait aperçue que Sena possédait un air de famille avec cet inconnu. N'importe quel passant aurait conclu qu'il était question d'une réunion de famille, et il aurait raison. Or, elle ne savait rien. Son corps s'était figé et elle ne pouvait que regarder cet homme.

Ce visage, ce tatouage... Non, ce fate, plus précisément. Elle le connaissait. Elle avait déjà vu cet homme. Rien que d'y songer, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, une profonde nostalgie, ou plutôt tristesse, l'envahit. Pourquoi ? Qu'étaient ces émotions qui la dominaient progressivement ? Pourquoi ce nouveau venu la faisait-il réagir de la sorte ? Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle fût capable de les retenir. Elle restait là, figée, à le fixer pendant qu'il discutait avec Erza et sa fille. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il remarqua enfin sa présence.

Yulia étouffa un sanglot lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il... Elle avait longtemps... Elle ne parvenait pas à terminer ces phrases. Elle avait l'impression de savoir quelque chose sans que ce soit réellement le cas. C'était étrange. Celle-ci se frotta les yeux avec les mains, incapable de réprimer cette tristesse qui la dominait progressivement. Si elle avait été suffisamment lucide, elle aurait pris en compte le regard perdu de celui-ci. Ses lèvres bougèrent doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment un mot. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait.

« Sieg... »

L'homme parut étonné d'entendre ce nom. Pendant ce temps, Yulia tendit faiblement une main vers lui et fit un pas en répétant à nouveau ce nom, avant de sentir sa vision se brouiller puis virer au noir. Elle ne sentit pas le sol lorsqu'elle le heurta en tombant, ayant déjà perdu connaissance avant.

 


	3. Chapitre 3

Perdue dans le noir, elle était envahie de sensations qui lui paraissaient à la fois familières et étrangères. Elle avait envie de dire quelque chose, de tendre la main, comme pour saisir un objet ou une personne quelconque, pourtant c'était hors de ses capacités. Elle se sentait impuissante, obligée de subir. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentait une profonde tristesse ainsi qu'une certaine frustration, incapable cependant d'en déterminer la raison. Elle avait l'impression de se souvenir sans trop savoir ce que sa mémoire lui rappelait. Elle devait revoir cette personne, cet être qui avait tant fait pour elle, ce...

« Sieg !! »

Yulia se réveilla en sursaut, complètement déboussolée. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle réalisa progressivement le décor au tour d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Pour commencer, elle se trouvait dans un lit. Un lit inconnu. Dans une pièce qui ne lui était pas familière. Néanmoins, à en juger la décoration, il s'agissait d'une chambre appartenant à une adolescente, ou du moins était-ce ce que son instinct lui soufflait. Que faisait-elle là ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

« Tu es réveillée, à ce que je vois. »

La jeune femme sursauta. Non loin d'elle se trouvait l'homme qu'elle avait vu avant de perdre connaissance. Elle se souvenait de ses derniers instants, maintenant. Mais comment avait-elle pu ne pas sentir sa présence ? Ses sens avaient-ils été embrouillés à ce point ? C'était dangereux, il pourrait lui arriver malheur un jour si ses pouvoirs lui faisaient défaut dans des moments d'absence. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il se trouvait là, elle sentait son aura. Comment avait-elle pu commettre une telle faute ? Plus important, elle devait lui parler. Elle le connaissait.

_Sieg..._

Yulia ouvrit la bouche pour parler, or aucun son ne sortit. L'homme en face d'elle la regardait sans parler, l'incitant à s'expliquer ; ce qu'elle n'eut pas l'occasion de faire, dans la mesure où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette rassurante et familière : Erza. Inconsciemment, l'amnésique sourit à sa vue, heureuse de constater que la personne qu'elle admirait et appréciait beaucoup se trouvait non loin. Il était vrai qu'elle était tombée dans les pommes juste devant elle...

« Yulia, tu nous as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Et toi, Gérard, puis-je savoir ce que tu as fait à notre nouvelle mage ? »

Son regard ainsi que sa voix s'était fait menaçant lorsqu'elle s'était adressé à l'homme, lequel tenta de masquer son intimidation. Il était clair qu'elle avait aisément le dessus sur lui et était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Étaient-ils mariés ? Un instant... Gérard ? Il s'appelait Gérard ? Il... N'était pas... Sieg ? Son cœur lui fit soudain mal. Elle ignorait qui était véritablement ce Sieg, néanmoins elle ressentait une profonde détresse et un attachement sincère à lui. Il lui était arrivé malheur, elle en était certaine. Il avait accompli quelque chose pour elle.

_« Dorénavant, je te protégerai. »_

Voilà. Il... Il l'avait protégée. Elle avait été égoïste. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ? Son cœur, pourtant, témoignait de cet événement et elle ne pouvait que s'attendre au pire. Tremblante, elle tourna la tête vers Gérard.

« Tu... Tu n'es pas Sieg ? »

L'expression sur les visages de l'intéressé et d'Erza changea radicalement, devenant plus grave. Qu'avait-elle dit de mal ? Le connaissaient-ils ? Savaient-ils ce qui lui était arrivé ? Où se trouvait-il actuellement ? Moult questions souhaitaient être prononcées, or sa gorge ne parvenait pas à formuler la moindre parole. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre la réponse à sa question. Gérard, après l'avoir examinée quelques instants, prit une inspiration. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas : parlait-elle de Siegrain, son double de l'époque ? Comment pouvait-elle connaître ce nom, et paraître si affectée en l'entendant ? Cette histoire datait de quinze ans, elle ne devait avoir qu'une dizaine d'années tout au plus à l'époque.

« Est-ce que tu veux parler de Siegrain ?

\- Non. »

_Sieg..._

_Sieg Hart._

« Sieg Hart. »

Une expression de soulagement traversa le visage de Gérard : cette fille ne faisait donc pas partie de ses victimes. Mais qui pouvait être ce fameux Sieg Hart qui lui ressemblait ? Le nom n'était pas bien différent non plus. De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Existait-il peut-être un autre monde hormis Edolas, d'où viendrait un autre alter ego ? Quand même pas... Si ? Qui était cette jeune femme, d'ailleurs ? Erza lui avait simplement précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle possédant un pouvoir uniquement défensif. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus à son propos ; néanmoins, il ne ressentait aucune menace de sa personne.

Elle s'était souvenu de son nom. Sieg Hart. Il se prénommait Sieg Hart. Était-il celui qu'elle recherchait ? Où se trouvait-il ? Pourquoi cet homme lui ressemblait-il tant ? En dépit du manque d'informations, Yulia était persuadée d'une chose : elle avait trouvé une piste ; certes peu fiable, comme le cas de Lucy Heartfilia, toutefois sa mémoire s'était manifestée en le voyant. Si elle parvenait à le trouver, elle obtiendrait les réponses à ses questions. Elle en était certaine. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'Erza s'enquit de sa condition. Surprise, elle bafouilla des excuses puis se leva afin de prendre congé, laissant ses sauveurs derrière elle. Il lui f allait plus d'informations pour continuer.

 

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Levy fronça les sourcils. Titania manifestait rarement ses craintes, et préférait tout garder pour elle en cherchant seule une solution à ses problèmes. Pourtant, elle l'avait fait venir chez elle afin de parler. Pourquoi elle l'avait choisie, elle ne comprenait pas : depuis la naissance de son premier enfant, le rat de la bibliothèque ne s'occupait que de missions sans danger potentiel – faute de son mari. Par conséquent, elle ne savait pas très bien se battre ; quand bien même le combat n'avait jamais été sa spécialité. Pourquoi donc Erza avait-elle fait appel à elle ? Si quelque chose l'inquiétait, autant en parler avec quelqu'un de plus compétent.

Les deux femmes ne s'étaient jamais véritablement parlé avant la mort de Lucy ; ou, plus précisément, elles n'avaient jamais approfondi leur relation. Avant le décès de leur meilleure amie commune, elles auraient été incapables de dire quelle était la couleur préférée de l'autre. Elles s'étaient rapprochées après ce tragique événement, se soutenant mutuellement tout au long de cette épreuve. Erza l'avait contactée une heure plus tôt, lui demandant de passer le plus vite possible afin de lui parler. Malgré tout, Levy ne voyait pas en quoi sa présence pouvait lui être utile.

« Je pense que Yulia est en danger, ou va l'être prochainement. »

Yulia Fichartel, la nouvelle mage. L'épouse du dragon slayer de métal n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle ; cette dernière était très discrète et semblait préférer se fondre au milieu de la foule plutôt que participer aux missions que lui proposaient de nombreux membres de la guilde. Son pouvoir avait attiré beaucoup d'attention, ce qui lui avait donné une bonne côté de popularité dès le début. On pourrait dire qu'elle s'était bien intégrée, si on ne prenait pas en compte son caractère plutôt effacé : elle semblait toujours vouloir fuir le monde, disparaître ; elle redoutait l'attention qu'on pouvait lui porter.

Lorsqu'Erza lui avait confié qu'elle lui trouvait des similitudes avec Lucy, Levy avait haussé un sourcil ; qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à comparer les deux femmes ? À première vue, elles n'avaient rien en commun. De plus, la défunte n'avait plus de famille, ou du moins aucune connue. L'idée qu'une cousine éloignée resurgisse presque onze ans après sa mort semblait farfelue. De toute manière, le mystère autour de sa disparition n'avait pas été résolu, si bien que les membres de la guilde commençaient à perdre espoir de le résoudre un jour. Un seul continuait de croire aveuglément que le meurtrier serait retrouvé : Natsu avait cherché sans relâche en prenant des missions concernant des meurtres.

Titania lui conta l'incident avec Gérard, ce « Sieg Hart » que la jeune femme semblait rechercher désespérément. Elle avait pris soin d'elle lorsqu'elle était inconsciente, ce qui ne surprit nullement Levy : si Yulia lui rappelait sa meilleure amie, alors son instinct maternel s'était inévitablement réveillé, et elle sentait de son devoir de veiller sur elle. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus la lectrice pensait lui trouver un vague air avec la mage stellaire ; mais vraiment léger, un qu'on pouvait trouver chez n'importe qui. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire des illusions et de faire ressortir tous ces mauvais souvenirs, cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en apprenant la nouvelle de sa mort.

« Je n'ai pas de source fiable, mais je pense que quelque chose de louche se trame. J'ignore qui est ce Sieg Hart, néanmoins ce nom ne m'inspire pas confiance. Dans tous les cas, elle avait l'air chamboulé en voyant Gérard. »

Erza soupira, avant de reprendre parole.

« Il est de notre devoir de veiller sur elle. Après tout, elle fait partie de notre famille, maintenant. »

Levy sourit. C'était Erza tout craché : cette attention, ce devoir de protection. Toutefois, elle sentait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait venir juste pour lui dire ceci. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque son hôte saisit un livre qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : il s'agissait de celui que Yulia lisait tout le temps et empêchait quiconque de regarder. La guerrière respectait religieusement la vie privée des autres et ne se serait jamais permise d'y jeter un coup d’œil ; alors pourquoi avait-elle osé violer l'intimité de la nouvelle ? Celle-ci le lui tendit, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le prendre.

« Yulia l'a fait tomber en voyant Gérard et a oublié de le récupérer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce livre. Je... Je n'ai pas pu lire plus de deux lignes sans me mettre à pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il fait resurgir des mauvais souvenirs. Je pense que tu seras capable de le comprendre. »

Que se passait-il ? La lectrice fronça les sourcils, et contempla la couverture : cette dernière était rigide et ne portait aucune annotation. À première vue, l'on pourrait penser qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un carnet de notes. Légèrement tremblante, elle l'ouvrit délicatement, pour se rendre compte qu'elle tombait sur une page bien précise, comme s'il était toujours ouvert à cet endroit-là. Comme si une seule page était consultée, en permanence. Yulia lisait-elle en boucle ce passage ? Levy réalisa que l'histoire se terminait là : les feuilles suivantes étaient vierges. Cependant, un autre détail attira son regard : l'écriture était manuscrite. Rédigeait-elle cette histoire ? Était-elle privée d'inspiration, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin ? Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre avec précision, elle entreprit de lire les paragraphes sous ses yeux.

 

_En dépit de son sixième sens qui lui avait précisé de ne pas se retrouver seule, elle était dépourvue de toute compagnie, livrée à elle-même. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle sentait la présence derrière elle se rapprocher, lui annonçant que l'heure de son jugement approchait. Si elle ne possédait pas ces connaissances, peut-être aurait-elle pu rallonger son espérance de vie. Probablement aurait-elle pu mener une vie paisible, sans avoir à se soucier des effets secondaires._

_La personne derrière elle allait plus vite et se mit vraisemblablement à courir, tout comme elle. La panique la gagnait, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait échapper à son destin. Si elle était parvenue à rester en sa compagnie, sans doute aurait-elle gagné quelques heures, quelques jours supplémentaires ; or, la vie n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Son sort était scellé, cette personne allait la rattraper et accomplir sa justice._

_Bloquée par un mur, elle ne put que se retourner et contempler son bourreau d'un air apeuré. Elle tenta de le raisonner, de le supplier de la laisser vivre plus longtemps, toutefois il n'en fit rien. Incapable de se défendre à ce moment précis, elle ne put que ressentir une violente douleur dans sa poitrine qui aspira d'un seul coup son énergie vitale, ne lui en laissant que suffisamment pour prononcer ce_

 

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle achevait la lecture de ce passage. En parcourant les mots de cette écriture fine, Levy n'avait qu'une chose en tête ; c'était ce qui l'avait fait pleurer. Des émotions étaient scellées dans ces mots. Sans nul doute Erza avait aussi compris de quel événement ce livre relevait, ce qui avait laissé libre cours à ses pleurs. Reniflant un coup, elle essuya son visage mouillé sans quitter le papier des yeux. Pourquoi... Comment se faisait-il que Yulia fût en possession de pareilles informations ? Les avait-elle écrites de son propre chef ? Comment les avait-elle obtenues ? Après tout, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne dans cette histoire.

« Lucy... »

Que se passait-il ensuite ? Qu'avait-elle dit juste avant de mourir ? Quand bien même la possibilité qu'il s'agît véritablement des derniers instants de leur amie défunte était moindre, le doute ne se trouvait pas dans son esprit : à en juger les émotions qu'elle ressentait, cela concernait Lucy. Sans doute ressentait-elle plus violemment la détresse de ces souvenirs à cause des pouvoirs de la nouvelle mage : elle s'était trouvée en permanence avec le livre, l'imprégnant par conséquent de sa magie. Parmi toutes les questions qui envahissait son esprit, une primait : qui était réellement Yulia Fichartel ?

Cette jeune femme n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, elle en était persuadée. Néanmoins, si elle était au courant des circonstances de la mort de Lucy, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son nom n'était mentionné nulle part. Ignorait-elle l'identité de la personne massacrée ? Avait-elle reçu les souvenirs de Lucy grâce à son pouvoir ? Ou bien pouvait-elle distinguer les esprits ? Serait-elle consentante à révéler ses secrets si elle la confrontait ? Levy serra les dents : elle voulait savoir, plus que tout. Ce matin encore, elle ne pensait pas découvrir un jour le meurtrier de sa meilleure amie, et elle tombait enfin sur une piste.

« C'est aussi le sentiment que j'ai eu. J'ai immédiatement pensé à Lucy en lisant ces deux lignes. »

Même Erza était d'accord. Levy ouvrit le livre à la première page, uniquement pour constater que la jeune femme avait inscrit son nom dans un coin. Cela confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien de son écriture ; elle était l'auteur de ces mots, trahissant sa connaissance de la situation. Que se passait-il ? Si elle connaissait la vérité quant à la victime, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir passé tout ceci sous silence ? Elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail, alors n'étaient-ils pas devenus sa famille ? Ne leur faisait-elle pas confiance ? Serrant les mâchoires, la femme aux cheveux bleus cherchait une explication valable.

Erza regardait silencieusement son amie, n'osant pas intervenir ; elle la voyait en pleine réflexion et ne pouvait se permettre de l'interrompre. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'un livre, Levy était de loin la plus compétente en la matière ; c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait appel à elle. Ce manuscrit recelait une aura étrange qu'elle ne parvenait à définir. Ses yeux fixaient son nom. Yulia Fichartel. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait toujours trouvé celui-ci étrange, sans parvenir à expliquer pourquoi. Sans doute était-ce à cause de la sonorité ? Non, pas vraiment. Il y avait une autre raison.

Yulia Fichartel. Plus elle se le répétait dans sa tête, plus il sonnait faux. Quelle était la face cachée de ce nom ? Perdue, la lectrice saisit une feuille et un crayon, puis l'écrit clairement. Nul ne pouvait la vaincre lorsqu'il s'agissait de mots : certainement pas la nouvelle recrue, qui n'avait pas manifesté de talent particulier dans ce domaine. Observant les lettres, elle écarquilla soudain les yeux lorsqu'elle crut comprendre le message caché.

YULIA FICHARTEL

LUCY IAFIHARTEL

LUCY HEARTFILIA

Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'elle acheva d'écrire la dernière lettre. Non... Impossible... Comment cela se faisait-il ? Son instinct se trompait-il ? Pourtant, Levy jurerait ne pas s'être trompée. Yulia serait en réalité Lucy ? Comment ? S'agissait-il de sa réincarnation, ou bien de quelque chose de plus complexe ? Pourquoi ne le leur avait-elle pas dit ? Pourquoi cacher sa véritable identité ? Elle se releva brusquement, faisant tomber par-terre le livre ainsi que la feuille lui ayant permis de découvrir la vérité.

« Où... Où est-elle ? Il faut la trouver au plus vite ! »

 

Assise au bord de la petite rivière, Yulia soupira. Elle fixait l'objet se trouvant entre ses mains : un trousseau de clés allant du doré à l'argent. Elle les avait toujours possédées, ou du moins depuis qu'elle se trouvait à Magnolia. Il les lui avait données, en lui disant qu'elles lui appartenaient et qu'elle pouvait faire appel à eux n'importe quand. Néanmoins, depuis son arrivée, ils ne s'étaient pas manifestés la moindre fois. D'un côté, il était vrai qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre : elle avait pensé que ce serait simple, or sa technique ne devait pas être la bonne, dans la mesure où elle n'entendait pas leurs voix. Ils lui manquaient.

Soupirant une deuxième fois, la jeune femme rangea le trousseau dans son sac, seul objet qu'elle avait récupéré après s'être réveillée. Elle avait oublié son livre. En temps normal, ce détail l'aurait angoissée, la peur que quelqu'un le lise lui aurait tordu l'estomac, toutefois il n'en était rien. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'on appelait la confiance ? L'importance de ce livre lui échappait, elle savait à peine de quoi il parlait. Il lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait rédigé lorsqu'elle se trouvait en leur compagnie, bien qu'elle n'en conservât aucun souvenir. Maintenant, quand elle l'ouvrait, elle se contentait de fixer les mots sans les comprendre. Elle ne s'était jamais posé de question à ce propos.

Encore une fois, elle se demanda combien de temps ces jours dureraient, ce qu'elle ferait par la suite. Resterait-elle à Fairy Tail, ou bien quitterait-elle ses membres après avoir rencontré la personne qui l'attendait ? Après tout, si d'autres l'attendaient ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser attendre plus longtemps, que ce fut sa famille ou bien ses amis. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle été en contact avec les humains, avant son entrée dans cette guilde ? La désirait-on toujours quelque part ? Sieg Hart l'attendait-il depuis tout ce temps, à supposer qu'il était celui qu'elle devait trouver ? Tant de questions auxquelles elle ne trouvait pas de réponses.

Posant son menton sur ses genoux repliés, Yulia fixait l'eau qui coulait sans cesse. La rivière ne possédait pas de pareils soucis ; elle se contentait d'acheminer l'eau vers d'autres endroits, sans savoir quel était son passé ni son avenir. Quelle vie paisible et ennuyeuse à la fois. Si seulement elle pouvait confier son devoir à cette eau, lui demander de trouver la personne qui l'attendait lors de ses voyages au travers du monde et lui rapporter les informations récoltées. Quand se manifesterait-elle ? Cette incertitude commençait à l'exaspérer : la trouverait-elle jamais un jour ? Si elle se trouvait à Fairy Tail, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit jusqu'à maintenant ?

Des bruits de pas, bien qu'amortis par l'herbe, attirèrent son attention. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle ; ou bien pouvait-elle parler d'une personne ? L'aura émise ne ressemblait pas exactement à celle d'un humain, ni à celle d'un esprit en même temps. Qui était-ce ? Sa curiosité l'incitait à se retourner immédiatement, or son côté rationnel la poussait à attendre un peu plus. Cet être derrière elle n'allait pas s'enfuir, rien ne pressait. Comme pour confirmer ses prévisions, il s'approcha encore un peu, avant de stopper définitivement sa marche. C'était à présent son tour de se manifester.

Lentement, Yulia se retourna, levant les yeux vers la personne qui s'était approchée ; ce qu'elle vit la surprit à moitié. Au fond d'elle-même, elle s'attendait à le voir. Elle savait qu'il viendrait. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux reflétèrent brillamment ses émotions ; il se trouvait véritablement là, en face d'elle. On lui accordait l'occasion de le revoir une fois de plus. La joie ainsi que la nostalgie l'envahissait pleinement, si bien qu'elle en eut envie de pleurer. Lui aussi semblait heureux de la voir à nouveau, après tout ce temps.

« Sieg... »

 


End file.
